Unholy Confessions
by bullets-embrace
Summary: Kurt knows Blaine is a demon, and it's never been an issue. Until now. Except Kurt doesn't have a problem with it- Blaine does. Idea spawned from all the demon!Blaine gifs on tumblr! Set in the same 'verse as demons from the TV show Supernatural.


"Kurt? You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, Blaine, I know. I wouldn't be very happy if you didn't."

"And I know that you love me too."

"Good." Kurt sleepily nudged Blaine's cheek with his nose. "Glad that we affirmed that. Now can we go back to-"

"Let me just say this." Blaine took a deep breath and opened his eyes, allowing sunlight to stream into them. He gripped Kurt's fingers tighter in his own before wetting his lips and speaking again, slowly. "He loves you too, you know. We both do."

A small twinge of panic stung somewhere near Blaine's stomach as he felt Kurt's fingers go slightly limp at his words. "...what?"

"Listen to me." Blaine suddenly sat up, prickly dry grass stabbing him through his pants as he gripped Kurt's soft hands to yank him up as well. Biting his lip, he stared into Kurt's beautiful blue-grey eyes, trying to figure out how to phrase what he desperately had to say. He'd been wanted to tell Kurt how he'd felt ever since... well, ever since Kurt had figured out who- _what- _Blaine was. More importantly, who or what was _possessing _Blaine. It just didn't seem fair. Honestly, Blaine had wondered if Kurt had ever thought about it himself.

"I'm a demon."

Kurt squinted in the blinding rays of light, nodding uncertainly. "I am aware. And we've been through this before, Blaine," Kurt brought Blaine's hands, cold and clammy, up to his lips to press a small and reassuring kiss to the delicate web of his knuckles, "I still love you. Inability to touch iron be damned."

Blaine gave a halfhearted smirk, eyes darting away from Kurt's and focusing on one of the weed-ridden flagstones of the garden path.

"And luckily for you I don't have religion, or else I might have had a little trouble explaining your inability to attend church services or perform holy communion to the dear village priest."

"I'm trying to tell you something here, Kurt."

Kurt scoffed as he rolled his eyes, dropping Blaine's hands and flinging his own into the air in defeat. "I apologise for my untimely yet hilarious comments. You're a demon, yes. What else?"

Blaine readjusted his posture so that he was sitting cross-legged in front of Kurt, whose legs were stretched out either side of Blaine's tightly folded knees. Kurt leaned back onto both hands, cocked his head at Blaine and raised his eyebrows as if to say, _Come on then, tell me before I get bored and resort to getting the rock salt and chasing you with it. Again. _

"So I told you that I've been in this body since before I can remember," Blaine muttered, absentmindedly gnawing at the side of his thumb.

Kurt reached out with one hand to gently lower Blaine's arm, forcing the curly headed boy to look him in the eyes. "And your whole family didn't find out until your sixth birthday when you tried to go with your friend David to his mom's wedding and then you screamed at the sight of-"

"No, it's not about that." Blaine shuffled forwards a little, shaking away the unfortunate memory _(damn crucifixes always show up in the most inopportune places)_ and searching for further words with no avail. It wasn't usual for Blaine to be so verbally stumped- Kurt had seen evidence of his verbose, articulate vocabulary at many a meeting of the Warblers' council, and he was certain that at some point in life Blaine had ingested a thesaurus- which is why Kurt knew when Blaine needed some encouragement. Humming mutely, Kurt tucked his legs around Blaine's back so that they were locked in front of one another, clasping their hands together and ducking slowly to deliver a warm kiss to Blaine's quivering lips. When their eyes met again, Kurt saw a flash of inky darkness where he usually saw gold-flecked hazel, and proceeded to press two more sweet pecks to both of Blaine's papery eyelids.

"It's okay," he whispered, "Just tell me."

Blaine nodded shakily, rubbing his forehead against Kurt's. _It's okay. Everything is okay._

"I've always been Blaine Anderson. Even though I'm not, I am. It's like somewhere over the years, the lines separating me, this otherworldly demon, from Blaine, this kid growing up Ohio... it's like those lines have blurred. They've blurred so much that now we're one person, and I don't know where I end and where he begins because it's like I don't even have a me to distinguish from him and I don't think I want to even have my own me and..." Blaine suddenly snorted with laughter, looking down at his lap. "Oh god, what am I saying?"

Kurt wasn't laughing though. He wasn't following, exactly, but he could wait. "Go on," He rubbed Blaine's frosty fingers, blowing warm air over them and watching as Blaine shuddered from the contact. "Please."

The smile fell from Blaine's face, and instead creased up with so much unspoken emotion. He honestly had never seen Blaine like this.

"I don't know how it happened, but I've become human. Or rather, I feel human. When I'm with you, " Blaine paused, smiling at his boyfriend and squeezing his hands in his own, "When I'm with you, I feel especially human. I feel like I want to stay with you forever and never have to worry about anything anymore because all I want is _you, _Kurt." Tears prickled in Blaine's eyes, causing him to wince in pain as they brimmed over and cascaded down his cheeks. Kurt quickly unclasped their hands and, with the sleeve of his sweater, wiped the tears away quickly, rubbing away any trace of the burning salty secretion and wrapping his arms around his broken boyfriend, whispering comforting shushing sounds against his ear, wanting to do anything, _anything_ to help him see that it really was okay.

"Oh god, Kurt," Blaine whispered hoarsely, digging his face into the warm woolen material of Kurt's shoulder, "I wish I was Blaine Anderson. I wish I was just him and nothing else. I wish I could just be with you and be normal and be everything you deserve. I wish I could forget who I was. But I can't. Because he loves you too."

"Blaine, who is _he?"_

"Don't you see?" Blaine untangled himself reluctantly from Kurt's warm embrace, locking them both in full frontal eye contact. Once again, Blaine grasped Kurt's hands tightly in his own, and let his eyes flash black. He watched Kurt's face, heart-shaped and sweet and sympathetic and perfect, heard him whisper, "You're beautiful, Blaine," but didn't let it sink in. Not yet.

"This is me, Kurt."

His hands began to tremble, clutching Kurt's hands so tightly he was afraid of hurting his delicate human boyfriend. Choking back another precarious tear, Blaine let his eyes fall shut. When they reopened, they were the familiar deep choco-brown, speckled with topaz, and full of just as much love, adoration and, above all, fear.

"This... this is Blaine." Blaine brought Kurt's fingers to his eyes, letting him stroke just under his lower lids so that his long lashes tickled Kurt's fingertips. Voice shaking, he forced himself to continue. "This is Blaine. And he loves you too. Both of us do, I know it, and I'm so scared one day I'll be gone and you won't even notice because he loves you too and I just-"

"No," Kurt was suddenly ferocious, not allowing Blaine's painful hysteria to rub off on himself. Blaine was sobbing tearlessly, pressing his knuckles into his eye sockets and hunching over. And there was nothing Kurt could do to stop it.

"You listen to me right now, Blaine Anderson."

"But Kurt-"

"_No._ You hear me? No. Look at me."

Blaine looked up, glassy ebony eyes that Kurt was never afraid of rimmed with red from all the stinging of the salt water.

"You are Blaine Anderson, one and only. Demon or no demon, I don't care. I don't see you as two people, I don't see you as Blaine and a demon. I see you as _you_. I fell in love with this person I see right here," Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's chest, feeling the erratic thump of his heart, "And as long as you give me reason, I'll never _stop_ loving this person right here. You may not be human, and you may not be able to see it, but everything you are is perfect to me. Everything you are is perfect _for_ me. And I want you to understand that."

Kurt cupped Blaine's face, wiping away a stray curl, and kissed him. He kissed him with every ounce of love in his body, every breath of his tired-out lungs, every thrum of his heart that beat solely for _Blaine_. When he pulled back, Blaine eyes hadn't changed colour. And Kurt was glad.

"So," Kurt sighed, leaning their heads together and pulling Blaine back down to their bed of spongy dry grass, "I'm guessing the salted fish my dad has stocked in the freezer is a no-go for dinner?"

Blaine smiled, snuffled, twined their fingers together and kissed Kurt's nose briefly. "Definitely a no-go."

"Good. Because that stuff is _so_ unholy."

Blaine gave a mock sigh of shock, digging Kurt in the ribs with his elbow. "That was totally uncalled for."

"Still love you, though."

"I know, Kurt. I know."


End file.
